Niños
by Barbara Checa
Summary: Todos aquellos que conocen a los caballeros de Asgard creen que ellos, salvo Sigrid y Hagen, se conocieron cuando obtuvieron sus armaduras, pero esa no la verdad. Puede que, de hecho, ni ellos mismos recuerden el verdadero día en el que se conocieron. Pero esto es lo que ocurrió aquel día.


Todos aquellos que conocen a los caballeros de Asgard creen que ellos, salvo Sigrid y Hagen, se conocieron cuando obtuvieron sus armaduras, pero esa no la verdad. Puede que, de hecho, ni ellos mismos recuerden el verdadero día en el que se conocieron. Pero esto es lo que ocurrió aquel día.

NIÑOS

Palacio de Asgard. 19 de Marzo.

— ¿Cómo esta mi pequeña?— gritó con alegría el rey, mientras cogía en brazos a la pequeña Hilda.

La princesita rió con alegría y le mira con los ojos brillantes.

— Papi, ya no soy pequeña— le dijo, muy seria—. Dentro de diez días voy a cumplir siete años.

— ¿En serio?— dijo el rey, fingiendo sorpresa— Entonces ya eres toda una dama. Dentro de poco serás la reina de Asgard y yo me quedaré en el paro.

— No, papi— dijo muy seria Hilda—. Yo siempre gobernaré siguiendo tus consejos.

El rey sonrió y dejó en el suelo a su hija mayor. Estaban en la habitación de los juegos, donde los sirvientes, salvo emergencias, tenían prohibido entrar. En ese momento estaban Flaren y Hagen jugando a luchar contra el invasor, el cual era el pobre Sigrid, que estaba esperando el regreso de Hilda para continuar con el puzzle que estaban montando.

El rey miró pensativo la escena.

— Dime una cosa Hilda— dijo—. Además de tu hermana, Hagen y Sigrid, ¿qué otros amigos tienes?

Hilda le miró sorprendida y se puso a pensar qué podía responder a eso. Le encantaba sorprender a su padre con extrañas respuestas, normalmente demasiado maduras para su edad.

— Pues,... ninguno más, padre. Tengo a los mejores, ¿para qué necesito más?

El rey en ese momento se giró para ver a los únicos amigos de su hija, que en ese momento perseguían a Sigrid para echarle la salsa de tomate del almuerzo y de ese modo simular la sangre.

— Ya sé lo que vamos a hacer, hija— dijo muy serio, poniéndose en pie—. Para que nunca más te sientas sola, celebraremos una fiesta por tu cumpleaños a la que invitaremos a todos los hijos de nobles que tengan tu edad...

— Pero si yo no me siento sola.

— ... y de ese modo harás muchos amigos...

— Ya tengo suficientes amigos.

—... y nunca más volverás a aburrirte.

— Si yo no me aburro— siguió protestando la princesa. Odiaba las fiestas.

— ¡Hagen, Flaren, Sigrid, escuchad!— continuó el rey, interrumpiendo el juego de los niños (para suerte de Sigrid, pues habían conseguido alcanzarle)— ¡Hilda ha decidido dar una fiesta por su cumpleaños y estáis todos invitados!

— ¡Qué bien!— gritó Hagen.

— ¡Nos lo pasaremos en grande!— chilló Flaren

— ¿Eso ha sido idea de Hilda?— se extrañó Sigrid.

— Mandaré hoy mismo las invitaciones— continuó el rey, ignorando las protestas de su hija mayor—. Ya veras, hija, será la fiesta del año.

* * *

En una lujosa casa a las afueras de Asgard. 23 de Marzo.

— Cid, cariño, ¿a que no sabes lo que acaba de llegar?— dijo una bella mujer a su hijo, que se encontraba haciendo los deberes al lado de la chimenea.

— No, ¿el qué?— preguntó educadamente.

— Es una invitación de palacio— dijo la mujer, cogiendo al niño en brazos—. Te invitan a la fiesta del séptimo cumpleaños de la princesa. Es dentro de una semana.

— ¿La princesa tiene mi misma edad?

— Así es, la mayor de las dos— dijo su madre, arreglándole el pelo con los dedos—. Hilda tiene tu edad, mientras que Flaren es dos años más pequeña.

Cid miró al suelo con preocupación.

— Pero no las conozco...

— Seguro que son muy simpáticas. Además, no puedes decir que no a una invitación real. Y tienes que ir acostumbrándote a alternar con la alta sociedad.

El niño miró a su madre con tristeza y luego suspiró.

— Está bien, iré. ¿Qué se le regala a una princesa?

* * *

Desde la ventana, un niño escucha con atención la conversación. Es idéntico a Cid, pero más sucio y menos arreglado. Aprieta los puños con rabia.

— "Si se hubieran quedado conmigo, en vez de con él, yo sería el que iría a la fiesta"— pensó con rabia— "¡Pues muy bien! ¡Yo también iré a esa fiesta"

— ¿Qué haces, Bud?

El niño dio un salto del susto y miró a la niña que estaba a su lado. Era Garan, su mejor amiga. Le seguía a todas partes, diciendo que se iba a casar con él. Bueno, ya se cansaría al cabo de unos días.

— He averiguado que a mi hermano le han invitado a una fiesta en palacio— le dijo, susurrando—. Así que yo también iré.

— ¡Qué bien!— exclamó la niña— Nunca he estado en palacio.

— Perdona— interrumpió Bud— pero a esto voy yo solo. Tú no vienes.

— Disculpa— insistió ella—. Pero en palacio hay mucha lagarta y como tu futura esposa que soy no voy a permitir que...

— Vale, vale, vale— la cortó Bud—. Prefiero que vengas antes que tener que aguantar otro de tus sermones prematrimoniales. Espero haber muerto antes de tener edad de casarme...

* * *

Una pequeña choza en las montañas. 23 de Marzo.

— ¡Vaya mariconada!— exclamó el soldado, mientras entraba en la casa abriendo la puerta con un gran portazo— ¡Mime, ¿estás por ahí?!

— Pues claro, padre, ¿dónde voy a estar si no?

En una mesa, leyendo un enorme libro sobre armas de guerra (debajo del cual se encontraba un papel con una partitura) había un niño rubio y de grandes ojos rosados que miraba a su padre con respeto.

— Acaba de llegar una invitación para ti a la fiesta de cumpleaños de la princesa Hilda— resopló el enorme hombre—. Por lo visto, además de la fiesta, quieren que toques un poco de música...

Al niño se le iluminaron los ojos.

— ¡Paparruchas!— gruñó el soldado.

— Pero papá— dijo Mime, levantándose rápidamente de la silla—. No se puede decir que no a una invitación real, tú siempre lo has dicho. Además, tengo que ir conociendo a la que será mi reina y, ¿qué mejor ocasión que esta? Y también podré ver a los hijos de los nobles. Cuando sea mayor tendré que tener mucho contacto con ellos.— insistió, mirando suplicante a su padre. Este le mantuvo muy serio la mirada, hasta que soltó una carcajada y le dio un manotazo en la espalda, que casi le hizo caer.

— Esta bien. Tienes razón. Puedes ir— dijo—. Pero ahora tienes que ir a practicar con el arco.

— Sí, papá— respondió Mime con alegría.

Se dio la vuelta, cogió el arco y salió casi saltando de alegría de la casa, mientras su padre lo miraba. Cuando ya estuvo lejos, el soldado se acercó a la mesa y levantó el libro, mirando entonces la partitura. Volvió a colocar el libro donde estaba y sacó de un cajón un pequeño medallón en el que estaba la foto de una pareja joven.

El hombre lo miró con tristeza y miró por la ventana a su hijo, que estaba tocando la flauta en vez de tensar el arco. El hombre sonrió.

— Mime... — susurró.

* * *

Una Mansión en el centro del prado. 23 de Marzo.

— Vortan, mira lo que acaba de llegar— dijo una mujer joven y atractiva—. Es una invitación real para el cumpleaños de la princesa Hil...— la mujer se quedó pasmada al ver la escena: Su marido, un hombre fuerte y atractivo, estaba tumbado en el suelo, con la cara pintada de colores y las ropas sucias y desaliñadas, con plumas por la cabeza. Mientras, su hijo Penril, de seis años, estaba atándole con una cuerda y llevaba un sombrero de vaquero y una barba pintada en la cara. Dejó de atar a su padre para apuntar con su escopeta de petardos a su madre.

— ¡Identifíquese o correrá la misma suerte que este piel roja! ¡Nadie me puede vencer!.

La madre se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos, asombrada por la escena, hasta que empezó a soltar carcajadas.

Penril se puso de morros. Así no había modo de jugar. Su padre le acarició la cabeza.

— Descansemos un rato, Penril— le dijo con cariño—. Me cuesta seguir tu ritmo, ¡y la próxima vez tú serás el indio!

— ¡Vale, así podré cortarte la cabellera!— respondió Penril, con ojos brillantes.

— Pensándolo mejor, creo que me sienta bien el traje de indio— se apresuró a añadir Vortan. No quería correr el riesgo de perder el pelo—. Y bien, Annya, ¿qué es lo que ha llegado?

La madre se quitó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y le miró.

— Ha llegado esto... Gran Jefe— respondió, aguantando la risa a duras penas, mientras le entregaba el sobre con la invitación. Vortan la leyó con interés y se volvió hacia su hijo.

— Penril, ¿te apetece ir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de la princesa Hilda?

El niño, que en ese momento se había puesto a jugar con la pelota, le miró pensativo.

— ¿Habrá juguetes?

— Conociendo al rey, más de los que jamas has podido soñar.

— ¿Y comida?

— Muchísima.

— ¿Y niños?

— Sin duda.

— ¿Y niñas a las que tirar del pelo?

— Mientras no sean las princesas...

— Entonces vale.

La madre suspiró. No estaba segura de cual de los dos era más crío.

* * *

Una mansión en el centro de Asgard. 23 de Marzo.

— Padre, acaba de llegar una invitación a mi nombre— dijo el joven Alberich.

— No puedes ir— respondió el hombre, sin levantar la vista del papel. Al fondo de la habitación, una mujer leía un libro. Ella sí levantó la vista.

— Pero padre...— intentó protestar el niño.

— Tienes que estudiar. Debes preparar el examen para saltarte un curso.

— Pero si ya me he saltado tres. Además esta invitación es...

— Pues te saltarás cuatro. He dicho que no irás.

La mujer se levantó y se acercó a su marido y su hijo.

— Puedes ir, Alberich— dijo la mujer, mirando con ternura a su hijo. Después miró a su marido, pero con dureza—. Hace tres semanas que Alberich no sale de casa y más de un mes que no habla con un niño de su edad. No debe limitarse a estudiar, también debe disfrutar de la vida.

— Ya disfrutará de la vida cuando haya pasado el examen— replicó en marido, secamente—. Y no va a ir a esa fiesta.

— Eso mismo dijiste en el último examen, y en el anterior. No pienso permitir que mi hijo no tenga una infancia feliz.

— Soy su padre y he dicho que no va— dijo, poniéndose de pie, para impresionar a su mujer e hijo. Con Alberich funcionó pero no con su esposa.

— Y yo soy su madre y he dicho que irá. Me parece estupendo que los nobles te acepten como uno de ellos, pero no permitiré que utilices a nuestro hijo para ello.

— ¿Acaso no puedo desear que nuestro hijo sea la persona más inteligente de Asgard?

— Ya lo es, Berich— replicó la mujer—. Y con eso debería bastarte.

El hombre golpeó con fuerza la mesa, haciendo saltar la pluma con la que un momento antes había estado escribiendo.

— ¡No, no me basta! Quiero que me admiren y que me envidien, quiero que nos inviten a las fiestas de palacio y...

— La fiesta es del cumpleaños de la princesa Hilda— intervino tímidamente Alberich.

Sus padres le miraron sorprendidos y Alberich estiró la mano, en la que todavía estaba la invitación. En el sobre se podía ver el sello de la familia real.

Rápidamente, el padre se lo arrancó de la mano y lo leyó con avidez. La madre espero con calma.

Cuando terminó de leer, Berich miró con enojo a su hijo, que casi temblaba del miedo que le produjo esa mirada.

— ¿Y se puede saber por qué no lo dijiste antes?— dijo con una voz peligrosamente calmada.

— Es que no me diste tiempo— respondió Alberich en un susurro.

— ¿Conque no te di tiempo? ¡Pero para lo que te gusta sí te doy tiempo, ¿verdad?!— gritó.

— Ya basta— intervino de nuevo la madre— ¿Le vas a dejar ir o no?

El hombre la miró con rabia. Siempre se metía en lo que no debía. Su suegro no había enseñado a su hija que jamás se debía de contestar al marido. Seguramente sería uno de esos "progresistas" estúpidos.

Le molestaba dar su brazo a torcer, pero una fiesta en palacio...

— Está bien, puede ir, ¡pero sólo porque es en palacio!— refunfuñó.

Alberich empezó a saltar de alegría, pero su madre continuó mirando enojada a su marido. Se giró, sonrió a su hijo y le dijo:

— Alberich, esta tarde iremos a comprarle un regalo a la princesa, ¿vale?— a sus espaldas notó la mirada fulminante de su marido— Ahora sube a jugar a tu cuarto, que yo tengo que hablar con tu padre.

El niño miró a su madre con devoción y luego se fue rápidamente a su cuarto. Desde allí, pudo oír los gritos de la pelea de sus padres.

* * *

Una cabaña en el bosque. 23 de Marzo

— ¡Tholl, deja a tu hermana y ven aquí!— gritó un enorme hombre.

Casi al instante, entró en la habitación un niño. Aunque sólo tenía ocho años, aparentaba tener catorce. Miró a su padre con curiosidad.

— ¿Qué pasa?— preguntó.

— El rey me ha encomendado a mi abastecer las chimeneas de palacio para la fiesta de cumpleaños de su hija— explicó—. Como sabes, Vladimir, mi ayudante, tiene un brazo roto, de modo que no puede trabajar, pero yo no puedo hacerlo solo, así que he pensado que tal vez tú podrías ayudarme.

Durante unos instantes Tholl se quedó mudo de asombro. Ayudar a su padre. Y en trabajo de palacio. Era mejor que cualquier sueño

— ¡Claro que sí, papá! ¡No te defraudaré!— balbuceó, lleno de júbilo— ¡Será genial! ¡Estaré dentro del palacio real! ¡Genial!

— Sólo te advierto una cosa Tholl— dijo el leñador, muy serio—. No puedes entrar en la sala de fiestas. No creo que al rey le importara mayormente, pero a los demás nobles podría molestarles y dejarían de contratarme, ¿ha quedado claro?

— Como el agua, papá— asintió Tholl, todavía emocionado. Una oportunidad como esa no la iba a desaprovechar por una estupidez.

Se puso un poco triste al pensar que no tendría a nadie a quien contárselo, pues no tenía amigos, pero no quería que ese sentimiento enturbiara la emoción que sentía, de modo que optó por ir a ponerle los dientes largos de envidia a su hermana.

* * *

Palacio de Asgard. 29 de Marzo.

El rey miró satisfecho la sala, llena a rebosar de niños. Lleno de orgullo por haber organizado una fiesta para su hija, salió de la sala. Quería que fueran totalmente libres de hacer lo que quisieran. Total, ¿qué podían hacer unos pobres niños? ¿Romper un par de platos?

En una esquina de la habitación, mientras Hagen y Flaren comían pastelitos a dos carrillos y se llenaban las manos de nata y chocolate, Hilda y Sigrid miraban aburridos el panorama. Casi todos (por no decir todos) eran unos tontos repelentes que no hacían otra cosa que hacerle la pelota a Hilda. La mayoría de los regalos que habían traído eran cosas caras, pero inservibles para una niña de siete años.

— Vaya aburrimiento— resopló Hilda—. Desde luego, vaya rollo de cumpleaños.

— Creí que había sido idea tuya— dijo Sigrid.

— No, de mi padre.

— ¿Y por que no le dijiste que no querías?

Al instante Sigrid se dio cuenta de la estupidez de su pregunta por la mirada de la princesa. Cuando el rey quería hacer una cosa, olvidaba escuchar las opiniones de los demás.

— Lo mejor será divertirnos por nuestra cuenta— dijo Hilda.

En ese momento llegó Hagen y, tras estamparle una mano lleno de empalagoso chocolate y pegajosa nata en la cara de Sigrid, propuso un plan.

— Tu papá quiere que hagas amigos nuevos, de modo que lo mejor será que conozcas a gente nueva— dijo, mientras se chuperreteaba los dedos—. Podemos ir ordenando a la gente...

— Clasificando— corrigió Sigrid, mientras luchaba contra la nata de su cara.

— Da igual. El caso es que podemos buscar a los niños chachis de la fiesta y divertirnos con ellos haciendo bromas a los demás.

Hilda y Sigrid se miraron, suspirando. Era una tarea muy difícil. ¿Acaso había algún niño que no fuera tonto? Pero como no había nada mejor...

— Está bien— dijo Hilda.— ¿A ti que te parece, Flaren?

Se giraron y vieron a la princesa comiendo un pastelito de mermelada de fresa con chocolate, mientras le resbalaba de la nariz un poco de nata. Flaren no entendió por qué después de llamarla, Hilda y Sigrid se empezaron a reír.

* * *

Alberich miraba a los niños desde su asiento. Los demás no querían jugar con él, porque era el niño nuevo—rico y el que era demasiado listo. Le llamaban monstruo y se reían de él. Incluso ahora podía ver a un par de niñas que le miraban, cuchicheaban y se reían. Tal vez no había sido tan buena idea venir, pero de todos modos, una vez se supo que la invitación era de palacio, su padre no le hubiera dejado faltar.

Suspiró. Ni siquiera había felicitado a la princesa, ni se había acercado a comer un poco. Sólo quería que todo terminara pronto y poder ir a casa y llorar un poco en el regazo de su madre.

Incluso ahora notaba cómo se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. Él sólo quería ser un niño normal.

— ¿Qué te pasa?

Alberich se giró y vio a un niño de pelo gris y enormes ojos color miel que le miraban con curiosidad. Era el primer niño que le decía algo que no fuera un insulto.

El niño acercó una silla y se sentó enfrente de Alberich. Era más pequeño que él y los pies no le llegaban al suelo, de modo que los balanceaba. Miró a Alberich con curiosidad.

— ¿Por qué estás triste?— le preguntó.

Alberich bajó la mirada y notó cómo casi no podía contener las lágrimas. ¿Cómo decirle que nadie quería estar con él? Si se lo decía, también se iría.

En ese momento oyó cómo unos niños se volvían a meter con él. El niño nuevo también lo oyó. Ahora se iría y de nuevo estará solo.

El niño se levantó y se giró, mirando a los que habían insultado a Alberich, el cual notó cómo una lágrima le resbalaba por la mejilla.

— ¡Oye, tú!— gritó el niño— ¡Sí, tú, el cara—huevo!

Alberich levantó la vista asombrado.

— ¡Vete a hacerle la pelota a las princesas y deja que los hombres mayores hablemos de nuestras cosas!— le gritó al asombrado niño. Después de esto se volvió y miró a Alberich con una gran sonrisa— Me llamo Penril, ¿y tú?

— Alberich de Megres.— respondió, todavía sorprendido. No sólo no se había ido, sino que además le había defendido.

— ¿Tú eres el niño más listo de Asgard?

— Eso dicen— respondió Alberich.

— ¡Que guay! Yo también soy listo, pero odio estudiar, de modo que tengo muy malas notas. Prefiero dedicarme a jugar, ¿tú no?

— Yo también— reconoció Alberich—. Pero mi papá no me deja.

Penril le miró con pena.

— Qué triste— dijo con sinceridad –. En cambio el mío es muy bueno, juega conmigo todos los días.

Al ver la cara de Alberich, se puso de pie.

— ¡Vamos a jugar!— exclamó Penril

Alberich le miró incrédulo.

— ¿A jugar?

— Sí. Aquí no está tu papá de modo que no te lo puede impedir. Vamos a jugar a mi juego preferido.

— ¿Y cual es?

Penril esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cargada de inocente maldad.

* * *

— Bud, sabes que si nos pillan nos la vamos a cargar, ¿verdad?— cuchicheó Garan al oído de Bud.

Habían conseguido colarse dentro del palacio escondiéndose entre cestos de comida y pasillos ocultos que prefería no saber cómo los conocía Bud. Estaba dispuesta a acompañar a Bud hasta donde fuera necesario pero no por ello olvidaba que tenía un padre con mucho temperamento.

— ¿Tienes miedo?— se burló Bud.

— No— se apresuró a decir—. Sólo quería estar segura de que tú eras consciente de lo que hacías. Yo nunca tengo miedo.

En ese momento, se oyó un ruido. Garan contuvo un grito y se agarró al brazo de Bud (que también había pegado un bote).

— ¿Conque no tienes miedo, eh?— dijo él con burla, aunque algo intranquilo.

— Y no lo tengo— respondió Garan—. Te he agarrado para que no pases miedo tú.

— En fin, será mejor que sigamos. Creo que a la sala de fiestas se va por aquí.

* * *

— Uf, que agobio.— resopló Mime, mientras salía de la sala. Él creía que una fiesta en palacio sería una cosa divertida, pero era todo lo contrario: los niños no hacían otra cosa que hablar de las propiedades de sus padres y, claro, como Mime "sólo" era el hijo de un héroe de guerra, no era lo mismo. Luego tocaría el piano, a ver si eso arreglaba un poco la cosa.

Salió de la sala a tomar un poco de aire fresco. Demasiada gente. Se sentó en una de las sillas y se puso a mirar el techo, admirando los dibujos que había en él.

En ese momento oyó a alguien y se levantó. Venía de otra parte del pasillo. En silencio se acercó y se asomó. Allí vio a un hombre cargando con leña y a un chaval que le ayudaba.

— Venga, Tholl, que es el último— dijo el hombre.

Mime miró al chico. Aparentaba tener unos trece o catorce años, pero había algo raro en él.

Les siguió hasta que descargaron la leña... ante el rey. Mime les miraba anonadado. ¡Iban a hablar con el rey! Que gran honor...

— Esto es todo majestad— dijo el hombre, sacudiéndose las manos.

El rey asintió con la cabeza.

— Estupendo Iván— respondió—. Si has terminado, te puedes marchar. Por cierto, ¿tu hijo se quiere quedar a la fiesta? Aunque igual se aburre con esos niños tan pequeños...

Tholl se sonrojó visiblemente.

— En realidad tiene un año más que vuestra hija, majestad— respondió el padre de Tholl—. Lo que pasa es que ha crecido mucho más deprisa.

— Oh, en ese caso no le importará quedarse— dijo el rey, sonriendo.

— No creo que sea una buena idea. A los hijos de los nobles no les va a gustar la idea de tener que codearse con un plebeyo.

— No importa— respondió el rey—. Hilda no le da importancia a esas cosas. Y sino, aquí hay alguien que igual tiene una idea— dijo, corriendo hacia la esquina en la que se encontraba escondido Mime. Este intentó salir corriendo, pero el rey le cogió antes.

Lo acercó hasta donde estaban el leñador y su hijo, que lo miraban asombrados.

— Vamos a ver... ¿tú no eres el hijo de mi amigo Rodion?

— Sí, señor— respondió Mime con voz temblorosa—. Le prometo que no me escaparé más de la sala.

— Tranquilo, no importa— dijo el rey, sonriendo—. Dime, ¿a ti te importa que Tholl no sea noble?

— Yo tampoco lo soy, señor— respondió Mime.

— En ese caso, te pongo a Tholl a tu cuidado. Dirás que, al igual que tú, es hijo de un héroe de guerra... que es casi lo que es, ¿verdad, Iván?

El hombre empezó a reír en estridentes carcajadas, lo que hizo pensar a Mime que debía ser requisito indispensable para ser héroe de guerra. Miró a Tholl. Sólo era dos años mayor que él, pero aparentaba ser diez años mayor.

— Vamos— le dijo Mime, amistosamente—. Entremos, comamos y divirtámonos un rato. Por cierto, me llamo Mime.

— Yo soy Tholl. Tholl de Pecta.

* * *

— Chicos, este es Cid— presentó Sigrid a los demás—. Es un chaval majo. Estuvimos dando clase con el mismo profe de mates.

Los demás le saludaron. Si le caía bien a Sigrid, es que era simpático.

Hilda miró ceñuda al resto de los invitados.

— Me parece que este es el único no—tonto de la fiesta— refunfuñó—. Bueno, por lo menos ya somos cinco.

— Mira, Hilda.— dijo Flaren, señalando a unos niños.— Mira a esos. También parecen simpáticos.

Los demás miraron hacia donde señalaba la princesa y vieron a Penril y Alberich. Iban dando vueltas por toda la sala, riéndose a carcajadas. Cuando se encontraban a una chica, le preguntaban si era la princesa. Cuando les contestan que no, entonces le tiraban del pelo y se iban corriendo, mientras se reían a carcajadas.

Hagen y Flaren sonrieron y se acercaron a ellos corriendo. Hilda no les querría con ellos, pero a ellos dos les gustaba su forma de divertirse.

— ¡Hola!— les dijo Hagen, parándose enfrente de los dos revoltosos— Soy Hagen de Merac y ella es la princesa Flaren, ¿queréis jugar con nosotros?

Alberich y Penril se miraron.

— ¿Eres una de las princesas?— preguntó Penril a Flaren.

— Sí y mi hermana está allí. Anda, venir a jugar con nosotros— dijo, haciendo pucheros. Era su técnica invencible.

— Bueno— respondió Alberich. Para una vez que más de un niño le ofrecía jugar con ellos no se iba a negar.

Hagen se dio la vuelta para ir al rincón donde se encontraban los demás, pero al hacerlo chocó contra algo.

— ¡Ay!— se quejó.

— Perdón.

Hagen levantó la vista y se encontró con un enorme chaval.

— Ha... ha sido culpa mía— tartamudeó Hagen.

Alberich le miró extrañado.

— ¿Tú no eres Tholl de Pecta?

Tholl y Mime le miraron horrorizados. ¿Cómo sabía él quien era Tholl?

— Sí— respondió Tholl—. El rey me ha dicho que podía quedarme, diciendo que era el hijo de un héroe de guerra.

Alberich le miró y sonrió.

— Caray, cuanto has crecido. Sólo eres un año más mayor que yo y pareces un adolescente. ¿Tienes gigantismo?

Los otros niños le miraron extrañados.

— ¿Qué si tengo qué?— repitió Tholl.

— Gigantismo— dijo Alberich, muy serio—. Por tu cara yo diría que no, así que sólo tienes una velocidad de crecimiento fuera de lo normal.

— Ah, vale.

Hagen miró a Mime y a Tholl.

— ¿Por qué no venís con nosotros? Estamos haciendo el grupo de los no—tontos para jugar.

Mime y Tholl se miraron, encogiendo los hombros. A falta de un plan mejor...

* * *

— Bud, reconoce que nos hemos perdido— refunfuñó Garan—Hace más de hora y media que estamos dando vueltas. Este cuadro ya lo he visto siete veces.

— Cállate— replicó Bud—. Lo hago a propósito. Es un atajo.

— Haz el favor de inventar algo mejor.

— Mi sentido de orientación es infalible— insistió Bud.

— Por supuesto... siempre y cuando sea en un lugar lleno de árboles, madrigueras y setas. Espero que, puesto que no sabes dónde ir, sepas por donde salir.

— Claro que lo sé, tonta— dijo Bud— Es todo recto, la tercera a la izquierda.

— Sólo hay dos a la izquierda— señaló Garan con sarcasmo.

— Pues entonces a la derecha— insistió Bud.

— Es un cuarto de baño.

— ¡Haz el favor de no desconcentrarme!

— Genial, nos colamos en el castillo real y encima nos perdemos. Moriremos aquí, sin que nadie lo sepa. Nos convertiremos en los fantasmas de palacio, que vagan por el pasillo como almas en pena que son. La gente huirá de nosotros y se preguntarán, ¿cómo llegaron allí? Pero...

— ¡Cállate!

* * *

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?— preguntó Hagen.

— ¡Tchss!— contestó Penril, sin dejar la labor en la que estaba concentrado— Nos van a oir.

Los nueve niños estaban fuera de la sala en la que los demás niños se divertían. Penril había sacado una pequeña bolsa de su bolsillo y esparcía unos polvos oscuros por debajo de la puerta. Penril sonreía maliciosamente.

— Esto ya está. Sigrid, ve a buscar...— le susurró al oído.

Sigrid le miró con desconfianza.

— ¿Estás seguro?

— Por supuesto. Ya verás lo mucho que nos vamos a reír. Y tú, Hilda, ve a buscar...

— Vale.

Los demás niños le miraron.

— ¿Y nosotros que tenemos que hacer?— preguntó Alberich, ante el temor de que le fueran a dejar de lado.

— Cuando vuelvan os contaré todo el plan. Esto se recordará durante mucho tiempo. ¡Por lo menos durante trillones de cuatrillones de cinquillones de años!.

Alberich suspiró.

* * *

— Bud, tengo hambre y estoy cansada— dijo Garan, por millonésima vez o eso le parecía a Bud.

— Cállate. Por eso no quería que vinieras. Mira, creo que esta es la habitación— dijo, deteniéndose delante de una puerta—. Será mejor que te quedes aquí. Ahora vuelvo.

Garan se sentó en el suelo, harta de dar vueltas, mientras Bud entraba en la habitación silenciosamente. Pasaron unos segundos cuando se empezaron a oír voces... cada vez más y más altas.

Finalmente la niña no pudo más y, vencida por la curiosidad, entró. En el centro de la habitación estaba Bud, con tal cara de felicidad que parecía que estaba en el Valhala. A su alrededor decenas de jóvenes y atractivas doncellas y camareras (en ropa interior la mayoría de ellas) le hacían mimos y carantoñas.

Garan miró a la parte de arriba de la puerta y se esforzó en leer lo que había escrito (acababa de aprender): "Vestuario femenino."

La niña le miró enfadada. Iba a protestar, cuando una de las chicas se dio cuenta de su presencia.

— ¡Mirad, no ha venido solo!— dijo, sonriendo.

Acto seguido alguien la cogió en brazos y la acariciaron, besaron, achucharon, abrazaron y casi magullaron a la pobre Garan, mientras que Bud, que sufría las mismas torturas o incluso más, parecía estar en la gloria.

Estaba a punto de protestar cuando su estómago se le adelantó. Se hizo el silencio en la sala. Garan se ruborizó terriblemente, más al estallar Bud en sonoras carcajadas.

Pero las camareras, en vez de eso, esbozaron una sonrisa.

— Pobre, tiene hambre. Esperad, ahora os llevamos a la cocina— dijo una, mientras empezaba a vestirse (para desilusión de Bud, que la miró con pena y luego a Garan, enfurruñado)

* * *

Los niños de la sala estaban hablando animadamente sobre cosas tan importantes como la cantidad de tierras que tenían sus padres o el número de títulos que poseían sus familias, cuando empezaron a oler algo extraño.

Una niña miró debajo de la puerta de entrada y lanzó un aterrador grito.

— ¡Los rebeldes atacan el castillo!— gritó, con voz chillona— ¡Lo están quemando! ¡Vamos a morir!

Todos corrieron hacia la puerta y la abrieron, saliendo todos en tropel. El humo les impedía ver nada, iban a ciegas, chocando unos contra otros. De pronto, algo cayó encima de ellos, haciéndoles gritar de miedo. Era líquido y pegajoso...

— ¡Es miel!— gritó uno— ¡Quieren comernos!

Los gritos aumentaron, al igual que la histeria colectiva. El humo empezó a disiparse un poco, pero antes de que se pudiera aclara lo suficiente como para ver algo, de nuevo cayó algo, esta vez más suave y ligero.

— ¡Plumas!— chilló la niña que antes había dado la voz de alarma— ¡Nos quieren torturar!

No se daban cuenta de que sus gritos ahogaban unas sonoras carcajadas que salían de distintos rincones.

Entre lágrimas, se disponían a escapar cuando apareció, lenta y torpemente, una armadura enorme que les impedía el paso.

— Os voy a comeeeeeer...— dijo la armadura con potencia tétrica.

Los gritos se hicieron más fuertes, si es que eso era posible y corrieron de nuevo a la sala, donde consiguieron encerrarse a duras penas. Todos lloraban amargamente, mientras llamaban desesperadamente a sus mamás. Al cabo de unos minutos empezaron a tranquilizarse. Unos cuantos se acercaron a la puerta y escucharon. No se oían nada.

— Tal vez ya se han ido— aventuró uno.

— O les han derrotado los guardias de palacio.

— Bah— dijo uno de los niños que se habían estado metiendo con Alberich mientras se apoyaba con chulería en la mesa (todo lo chulo que se puede ser cuando se está cubierto de miel y plumas)—. Eso es que me han reconocido y les ha dado miedo de lo que les pudiera hacer mi papá.

En ese momento la mesa volcó, tirando todo lo que había en ella, haciéndolo añicos. El niño cayó al suelo, ensordecido por el ruido de las cosas al romperse y los gritos de los demás niños. Se giró hacia donde antes estuvo la mesa y vio de nuevo una armadura, esta vez más agil, que se acercaba hacia ellos. Detrás, en el suelo, sin moverse, estaba Alberich, con sangre en la boca.

— ¡Nos va a matar!— gritó. La entrepierna de sus pantalones se empezó a oscurecer, al igual que los de los demás niños y las faldas de las niñas, todos gritando sin parar.

La armadura se acercaba con los brazos extendidos. De pronto se abrió la puerta y entró la otra, esta más lenta, pero también terrorífica.

— Os vamos a comeeeeer...— decían las dos a la vez.

Cuando estaban a sólo unos pasos de los aterrorizados niños se detuvieron y acercaron sus manos al cinturón de metal.

Fueron unos instantes eternos.

Sacaron unos matasuegras, levantaron el casco y soplaron. Eran Tholl y Cid, riéndose sin parar. Alberich resucitó, también riéndose. Entraron los demás, con bolsas con restos de plumas y botes de miel vacíos. Penril les señalaba con el dedo y se reía a carcajada limpia. Flaren y Hagen empezaron a imitarle.

Los demás niños empezaron a llorar.

De pronto se abrió la puerta y entró el rey.

— ¡¿Cómo se lo están pasando mis pequeños invi...!?— enmudeció al ver la escena: la mayoría de los niños, tirados por el suelo en medio de la habitación, llorando a moco tendido y cubiertos de miel y plumas. A su alrededor, sus hijas y algunos niños, dos de ellos con armaduras, riéndose de los otros, con restos de miel y plumas. Permaneció en silencio durante unos instantes— Creo que volveré luego— dijo, dándose la vuelta.

* * *

— Adiós, niños, tened cuidado— se despidieron las camareras.

Bud y Garan les dijeron adiós a con la mano y se pusieron en marcha. La niña miraba a Bud con desconfianza. Estaba como si se acabara de levantar.

— Al final no has estado en la fiesta— dijo, con mala intención.

— No importa— balbuceó Bud, sin cambiar de expresión.

— Qué bien— replicó Garan, con ironía— Hemos pasado todo esto para nada.

Bud se giró hacia ella, todavía un poco atontado.

— No es verdad— dijo—. Yo he encontrado mi vocación.

— ¿Y cuál es? ¿Explorador?— replicó Garan con sarcasmo.

— No— dijo, mientras se le iluminaban los ojos—. Ser el Casanova del siglo XXI.

* * *

— Lo siento mucho, ya saben, son cosas de críos— se disculpó el rey con los padres del último niño emplumado.

Los padres se marcharon, muy enfadados, intentando consolar al niño, mientras lo mantenían lo más lejos posible de sus elegantes y costosas ropas. El rey suspiró. No creyó que los niños pudieran ser así. Ojalá lo hubiera podido ver. Ah, ahí llegaba la madre de otro.

— Vengo a recoger a Alberich de Megres— dijo la elegante mujer. Le había mentido a su marido sobre la hora de recogida del niño, para que no hiciera el ridículo delante del rey.

— Claro— dijo el rey con una gran sonrisa—. Un niño muy espabilado, sin duda.

Alberich se despidió de Penril.

— Ya nos veremos— le dijo.

— Vale— contestó Penri..— Y no olvides decirle a tu padre lo de la cacería.

— No, tranquilo.

Casi no habían pasado por la puerta cuando llegó el padre de Penril. El rey le narró las aventuras de su hijo, mientras Vortan se reían a carcajada limpia (igual que lo había hecho antes Penril, pero en versión adulta).

— ¡Ese es mi hijo!— consiguió decir entre carcajadas— Bueno, ya le diré que, si hay próxima vez, se porte mejor.

Ya no quedaba ningún niño por recoger. El rey miró a sus hijas, Flaren ya se había quedado dormida, mientras Hilda se frotaba los ojos. El rey cogió en brazos a la pequeña y la llevó al dormitorio, seguido de la mayor.

— Papi, me lo he pasado muy bien— dijo Hilda, mientras su padre la arropaba— ¿El año que viene puedo repetir?

El rey meditó un rato.

— Creo que ya sé por qué no te gustan las fiestas, tesoro: eres un peligro en ellas y tu propio cuerpo te avisa. Creo que el año que viene será una reunión con Hagen y Sigrid. Con eso bastará.

Y esta es la verdadera historia de cómo se conocieron los caballeros de Asgard. Pronto sus caminos se separaron, para volver a juntarse en unas vidas llenas de desgracias y tragedias.


End file.
